Training
by Sharpcharm
Summary: Remember that scene in 3x08 when Damon pretended to bite Elena? Well I didn't like how it went, so I made my version of what I wanted to happen.


**This is just my thought on what I wanted to happen when Elena and Damon were training behind Rick in 3x08. It's just a one-shot. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Rated T, Deals with blood.**

* * *

><p>"These images tell a story" Alaric said as he looked at the thousand of pictures layed on his front desk. Damon and Elena was behind training. Elena had a dagger in her hand and aimed it at Damon, but he grabbed her hand and curved it, making the dagger point at her.<p>

"Sloppy" He says with no expression.

Elena, almost irritated, answered, "Shut up" and pulled the dagger out of his hand. Damon turned his attention back to Alaric.

"Well ghost of christmas past, Mason Lockwood..." He stops talking to deflect a kick Elena had just tried to do. "said the cave would lead us to a weapon that can kill Klaus" He deflected on of Elena's swing.

"Yeah but doesn't Mikeal have a weapon that can do it"

"Yes" Damon answers grabbing her hand. "Which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikeal, whom we have found and lost" Elena tries pushing the dagger into Damon's chest with both hands, but Damon takes it out of her hand and throws it on the ground. He grabs her by the same hand and flips her around, so that her back was pressing against his hard chest. He moves his lips to her ears. "Bang! You're dead" Both of his hand went down and held either side of her hips.

He slowly put his lips on Elena's neck and pretends to bite it. Elena didn't move but only let the feel of what was happening happen to her. Damon slowly kissed her neck and moved up. He trailed kisses from her neck to her ear. He nipped on her earlobe and send waves of fire crashing on Elena. She felt way better than when she ever was with Stefan.

Damon's lips traveled back to her neck and layed more kisses. He was suprised that Elena was even letting him do that, but he dared to stop. He was going to make the most of it. He slowly brings his tongue out and started licking Elena's neck; not too sloppy, not to soft. As he was in the middle of it, Elena's hand traveled up to his neck. She wrapped both of her arms on his neck and gently pulls him head further. Damon gladly lets Elena pull him down further.

He went to her ear and whispers, "Can I bite you?"

Elena nods and her breath starts getting heavy. She felt that if Damon touched her again, she was going to start hyperventing. Her heart was getting to the point where she thought it would explode. Damon's touch was setting her body on fire.

She almost jumped away from his grasp when his fangs slowly and gently pierced her skin. His fangs sinked into her neck and layed her head back on his shoulder. The estacy she was feeling surpassed every single thing she ever did with Stefan, including being in bed with him. If this is what it felt like being with Damon, she couldn't imagine being in bed with him. The full pleaure was taken away from her as he pulled his fangs out of her. Elena almost whimpered when he took it out of her neck.

"You're lucky" He whispers. "No vampire would ever do that"

"Do what" she breathes out slowly and softly.

"Make you feel like that"

Elena turns around and faces Damon. He was smiling a pure smile. Elena didn't say anything but only looked at him. The silence was almost killing her after the things she just experienced.

"D-Damon, I don't-" Her sentence was cut off when he went to her neck again and started placing kisses on her two wounds. Elena -not knowing what was happening to her- wrapped her arms around his neck and pulls him down. Damon didn't mind it and kept on kissing her. When the tip of his tongue went over her wound, Elena couldn't help but let out a moan. Thank god that Alaric was too busy writting to notice anything that was happening behind him.

Damon's hand went behind her back to the same place he touched her when they were training the first time. Elena let a small moan escape her lips. Damon had turned that usual spot into a hot sensative one; and she loved it. It felt like heaven to her.

As Damon licked her wound, Elena threw her head back giving up in trying to hold him. If Damon's hand hadn't been supporting her, she would have fell to the ground. Damon pushed his tongue in the wound and turned pain into pleasure for Elena. The touch of his tongue going in and out of her cut set fire traveling up Elena's body. The same was going for Damon. The taste of Elena's blood mixed with the soft and quiet moans that were coming out of Elena almost made his heart beat. He had never felt so in love and alive with anyone else for a long time. The way her body tingled and move when his tongue pushed in and out of her, made him almost go mad. He wanted her and the way she was acting, it looked like she wanted him too.

"You know I can't find which symbol this means" Alaric calls out, making Damon and Elena realizing that he was still in the room.

Damon reluctantly let go off Elena so that Rick would found out what was happening. He bit his wrist and put it next to Elena.

"That wound needs to heal" Damon whispers. Elena sighs and takes the blood. When she was healed, she pushed it away from her.

"Elean see if you can see what this means" Alaric said again.

Elena sighed and looked at Damon. She was resisting the urge to kiss him, but as she just showed, she was not that good anymore. Finally after staring at his lips she started walking away. Damon stole a quick kiss from her neck and earned a glare from her.

"Tonight" She mouths and Damon's face lits up. She walks to Rick. "What does it look like?"

"I don't know, it looks like a witch and a vampire mixe- when did you get that hickey?" Elena quickly touched her neck and turns to look at Damon with a smirk stapled to his face..

His grin grew larger and he said, "Ready to train again, Elena?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
